In the past there have been numerous devices which have been utilized for cleaning pools because the problem of debris settling and collecting on the bottom of a pool is a constantly recurring problem of pool owners. Pool cleaning services are expensive and the operation is generally time-consuming and must be repeated often. The present invention is of a pool cleaning device which can be operated continuously when the pool is draining or being filtered by means of a conventional circulating pump and it is connected in series with the flow of water to and through the circulating pump and includes a housing which is arranged on the pool floor and includes an arm which is independently supplied with a flow of water to cause currents directing debris from a location radially outwardly of the housing which sits on the bottom of the pool toward inlet openings in the housing so that the debris is carried away in the drain to be filtered.
In accordance with these and other objects which have become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: